A Forgotten Adventure
by Bewwy15
Summary: What happens when Star practices magic? Well, one, a magical vortex could mysteriously appear, two, she could lose her wand again, and/or three, she and Marco could end up in the future...or an alternate reality, who really knows?
1. Chapter 1- This Again!

A/N: heyyyy this is my first story and I am really nervous right now haha but to the person reading this: I hope you like it!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It was created by Daron Nefcy and is a Disney channel series.

* * *

It was a great morning in the Diaz's household, unfortunately as time passes by so fast, it was almost noon.

The young, 14 year old Marco Ubaldo Diaz had just woken up from a long sleep full of dreams of the ones he loved, specifically a girl who had blonde hair with a blue highlight and mesmerizing green eyes.

He stretched as he yawned out loud. He looked at the window and saw two love birds flying around looking as if they were playing tag.

The boy sighed, "Jackie," he breathed out.

Marco still wasn't over the events that transpired between them.

Him and Jackie going to the dance together ultimately deciding to hangout instead. She even taught him how to skate. It ended up with them falling together unexpectedly but it was fun. She made it fun.

Then they talked, laughed and then they...kissed.

Marco blushed, squealing like a little girl inside. He smiled.

Then there was the blood moon.

'Star' he thought. She's been through a lot over the past few weeks, her wand, losing her spell book and then there was the cat fairy baby thing. Not to mention the stress he'd caused her when he went on the scissor quest yesterday.

'She must be having a hard time.' he thought, 'Damn and all I've been thinking about is Jackie."

With a pang of guilt, he got out of bed and checked the time.

"11:00 already?" He rushed to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth.

"Good morning Marco!" Star said in her usual bubbly voice. Having heard the sound of footsteps from her room she figured it must be Marco.

Marco jumped slightly in surprised as he turned around to see Star at the doorway that led to her room, wearing her blue sleeveless dress with a red belt. She smiled at his reaction.

Marco smiled as well "Morning Star. Whacha up to?"

"Oh ya know just practicing magic and maybe making up a few spells along the way." She said while twirling her wand in her hand.

Marco spit out the water he was gargling. "Woah, you're finally practicing?!"

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh come on, I practice before."

Marco rolled his eyes playfully, "Uh-huh."

Star pouted, "Hey! I really do!"

"Okay, okay." Marco laughed.

"How about you? Do you have anything planned with Jackie?" Star asked with a teasing smile.

Marco began to brush his hair. "Hmm." Not really, I haven't thought about it yet."

"Hmmm, then how about..." Star walked to Marco and leaned on the counter, back facing the mirror "you cook us lunch!" She said facing him with a bright smile on her face.

Marco was surprise at the sudden closeness of their face but then again he was getting used to it by now.

He turned back to the mirror and put back his comb in its proper place that was traced out with chalk, cause why wouldn't it be?

"Aren't mom and dad cooking lunch?" It was a Sunday and usually Marco's parents cook for them. Marco faced back to Star who was now much farther than before.

"They're not here remember." They said they were going to some wedding I think." Star put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking.

"Oh right, its Aunt Estelle's and Uncle Mark's 7th wedding anniversary."

"Okay… so who are they exactly?" Star asked innocently.

"Mom and dad's best friends," Marco smiled, "since high school."

Star got excited. "Woah! That's so cool!" She jumped around a little. "Ohh, Marco do you think we'll be like that when we're older?"

This confused Marco and it must have showed through his face because Star raised an eyebrow.

Realizing what she just said Star began to rapidly blush and blurt out words, waving her hands frantically. "Oh nonono not married just ya know maybe one day you'll get married to Jackie and I'll go to your wedding and-"

Star stopped when she felt Marco's hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes making the girl stutter. "A-and then maybe you'll get to go to my wedding too one day." She finished.

Marco comfortingly smiled. "Star, of course I would."

She smiled back, he somehow always had a way of calming her down. And even if it didn't, him trying makes her feel better. "Hugs?"

Marco didn't say anything and gave her the most comforting hug he's got. He knew Star was going through tough times and wanted to do everything he can. What are best friends for, right?

"Hey, Marco?" Star finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

Marco chuckled and broke the hug. "Okay, what would you like to eat your highness?" Marco then did a mock bow, looking up, still in position with a teasing smile.

Star stood up straight and made a poker face assuming her 'princess' attitude. "Sugarritos would do my slave."

They continued to look at each other until finally burst out laughing at each other's acting.

"No, seriously I want a burrito."

"And a burrito you shall get your highness." Marco bowed once more. "Ow!" He shouted as Star hit him on the head.

"Just go." She chuckled.

Marco rubbed the part where Star had hit him, laughed and walked to his room.

"Good luck on your magic practice. Oh and," Marco called out and turned his head. "do make sure you don't accidentally burn the house with another rainbow." He teased.

Star was only able to stick her tongue out before Marco closed the door.

Star sighed. She knows Marco likes Jackie but these days she just couldn't help but feel- 'No.' she thought.

'Marco's my best friend and he deserves to be with the one he wants to be with.' As she sat on the floor she noticed her wand on the desk, she picked it up and inspected it.

She touched the cleaved yellow crystal. All of a sudden memories began flowing in her head, Toffee, Ludo and her book, Glossaryck, how she lost control the other night when she and Janna were doing a clown séance and Ludo attacked and…when Marco and Jackie arrived.

She took a step back and wiped the tears she hadn't realized she had.

'I need to know what's going on.'

* * *

Marco had now changed into his signature red hoodie and is now finished cooking the beef for the burritos.

He laid the tortilla down and began layering all the ingredients.

Jackie had agreed for him to spend the weekend with Star instead of her considering what had happened last time.

"Dude, it's okay. It's just a weekend. We can hangout some other time." She told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, Star needs you more than I do right now. She is my friend too." Jackie smiled and punched him on the arm. "So you better make her feel better."

Wow was he lucky, he thought.

He added sugar on Star's and then wrapped up the burritos. He looked at his watch "12:03" it read. "Ohhh, she must be really hungry now." He murmured to himself.

Marco placed their plates on the table, making sure that Star's had three. She usually had two but Marco had a feeling that that wouldn't be enough for her. "Star!" Food's ready!" He called. "Star?"

He removed his apron and rushed up to the stairs. "Star?" He knocked on her door.

"Marco? I uh, need a little help here!"

Marco opened the door and saw Star hanging on the wooden pole of her bed that held up it's curtain. "Hey, Marco! So, uh, I think I'm done practicing magic for today!" she chuckled nervously.

"Wha-" Marco suddenly felt his body being pulled, he quickly held on to the side of the door.

He looked around the room and saw a huge vortex sucking everything in. "Star! What is that?!"

"I have no idea! I tried casting a new spell that I found and then that happened!"

"Isn't your spell book gone!?"

"There are other spell books than mine, Marco!" Star said trying her best to hold on but she could feel herself letting go. "Uhh."

"Can't you just poof it gone with your wand?!" Marco managed to move his foot toward the wall and pulled half of his body out the room.

"That thing sucked it!" A frustrated Star screamed, looking down on the portal with tears in her eyes once more. Her head spun from all that's happening and her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hasn't eaten yet.

"Star!" Marco shouted getting Star's attention. She looked up at him. "Star calm down, I'm going to look for something you can grab on just hold on a little longer!"

"I don't think I can!"

Just as Marco was about to leave the room Star had let go. Star screamed. "This again?!"

Marco panicked and let go as well, trying hard to reach Star's hand.


	2. Chapter 2- Oh Dear

A/N : hey guys! First of all thanks to those who read the previous chapter and i'm glad you like it! I was really worried that no one will so I really appreciate it. Oh btw I plan to update every Friday or Saturday as of now. And yes, sorry but the cliff hanger in the last chapter is a must.

_Disclaimer: _Star vs. the forces of Evil is a Disney channel show created by Daron Nefcy. I do not own it.

* * *

Marco Ubaldo Diaz, 28, looked over the guards and inspected each with a keen eye, making sure everyone's position is proper and no one breaks under pressure.

"Remember that your main concern tonight is everyone's safety, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" All the guards exclaimed.

"You are dismissed!" He exclaimed ending the lecture session for the upcoming ball later.

He waited until all the guards were gone before taking a deep breath and looked around the royal garden. It was beautiful with different flowers blooming, most of them however, were roses.

Mewni was now a prosperous kingdom, not that it wasn't before but because of Star's campaign being a success monsters and mewmans are now as one, working together to bring glory to their kingdom. Fact most of the guards he trained just now were monsters.

Unfortunately not all liked the idea. The kingdom received constant attacks from those who oppose, both monster and mewman.

'At least they agreed on something.' he thought.

He turned around and walked to a table nearby. As he took a sip of water, he suddenly heard a sound coming from one of the rose bushes.

He pursed his lips and turned around catching a slight glimpse yellow. 'Yellow?' He thought. 'Are there yellow roses now?'

He moved towards the bush, listening to any more sounds of movement.

Hearing nothing he turned around and then he heard a sigh of relief.

He silently moved around the bush and peeking through the holes he saw yellow, long yellow hair.

He pushed out the whole bush that was blocking the way and was able to see that the yellow hair belonged to a girl who noticeably froze. 'Kind of looks like Star.'

"Who are you?" He bellowed.

The girl cringed and slowly turned around. Marco was speechless as he backed away not knowing how to react.

"Uhh, hey, how…are…you?." She nervously greeted. Marco didn't know if that question was for him or for her.

It was Star. Marco would know those blue eyes anywhere. But at the same time it wasn't Star. No, it wasn't. This one's younger.

He blinked not believing what he was seeing. "S-Star?" He honestly wasn't sure what else to ask at this point.

"Marco? Is that really you?" Star asked, making sure she wasn't hallucinating or anything.

Marco stared at her and gave a small nod after a while. Star stood up, looked around then looked back at Marco, or at least an older version of him.

"Well this definitely isn't Hekapoo's dimension." She muttered recognizing the place to be one of the royal gardens she visited from time to time on Mewni. "So why are you," Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "old? And why are you here anyway?"

"Old?"

"Oh no, no, I didn't mean that!" Star frantically waved her hands.

Marco chuckled at younger Star's panicking. "Star, I'm 28 and so were you the last time I checked. As for your other question, well, I have a job here."

"I'm twent- ohhhh," Star mouthed, "ohhh," she whispered, "oh," she said.

Star began to pace around back and forth. "Okay, so if we're not in Hekapoo's dimension, "she combed her hands in her hair. "And if you're 28 and you have a job or something and you say I'm 28 but I'm 14 and the last time I checked to you were also 14 then there must be another me and another you..."

'And why are we on Mewni?' She thought. She looked back at Marco, finally stopping. "Are we in the future?"

"Well," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "that or an alternate reality."

"Oh, okay, okay, so how do I get back?" She said hopeless.

"Do you have your wand?"

She shook her head nervously.

"Wait what?! Did you leave it in your time?" Marco asked, panicking.

"Yes..?" Star replied playing with her fingers behind her back trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Star?" Marco asked impatiently tapping his foot, his arms crossing. He could easily tell it was a lie.

"Well I might have got separated from it when I got sucked into the vortex." Star squeaked and shrunk before Older Marco's very stern stare.

"What vortex?"

"The one that led me here." She said silently.

After a while Marco sighed. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Look we'll find your wand and send you back in no time, okay?" He smiled.

By this time he should really be used to this kind of things. If there's one thing he learned from Star, it's to enjoy the weird. Well, only if it didn't cause any harm, that was his condition.

Star looked at Marco's older version in disbelief. He was just like the Marco in her time, brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, his cute little mole, tan skin, except now he was taller and had a more developed body.

'He even ditched the hoodie.' Star noted. Now Marco was wearing more something more in the lines of nobility.

'Nobility?' She thought before Marco interrupted her thoughts.

"Star?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." She gave him a smile telling him she was okay. "By the way, What is your job here?"

Marco hesitated. "Um, we'll talk abut that later. There is something we have to do first."

"Waz dat?" Star asked.

"Well we're gonna need all the help we can get aren't we?" He smiled mysteriously and began ushering Star into the castle.

"Marco? Um where are we going?" A confused Star asked as Marco successfully shove into the entrance of the castle from the garden.

"According to my watch it's still 11:34 so we'll have to go to the rooftop." He said turning back to the garden checking if anyone saw them before closing the door

Star crossed her arms. "That doesn't make sense."

Marco laughed. "Just go with it."

After a few arguments and hiding from the castle's staff, Star still hadn't let go.

"Come on Marco if you have just said it a while ago then-"

"Shhh!" Marco shushed, stopping Star before they rounded a corner.

"Stay here, there are guards." He whispered before taking off.

Star crossed her arms and scoffed. 'Rude.'

She rolled her eyes when something caught it.

Lights, from the ballroom door which was slightly ajar. At least that's where she remembered it was.

'A little peek wouldn't hurt right?' She told herself as she walked to the door and opened it a little bit more.

Inside she saw different colored balloons, ribbons, and a few cute stuff toys here and there. Honestly, it looked like an Earth children's party, apart from the huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling, but that's how Star liked it. What can she say? Those parties are fun.

"Wohoho, now that's a party I would throw." She whispered.

"Is it now? You of all should know Star, you're the one who threw it."

"Mom?" Star gasped.

"Yes darling now if you don't mind I would rather talk to my daughter than a door." Moon said grabbing the door knob and pulling it only for Star to pull back.

"Pfft Mom what's wrong talking to a door, talking through doors are great! It's very very great!" Star cringed at her own words of panic as she struggled to pull the door towards her. Man was her mom strong.

"Star? What's wrong?" She said her voice at a normal volume yet still full of power.

"Star darling let go of the door!" With a quick, strong tug Moon was finally able to open the door.

Star yelped, feeling as if her heart would burst through her. There stood before her, her mother who surprisingly hadn't changed a bit, well except for a few gray hairs and a few wrinkles here and there.

"Heyy Mummy."

"Oh dear." Moon breathed out as she massaged her aching head.

* * *

A/N : thanks for taking time to read this. See you next time and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3 - No buts

A/N: Hey guys, so first of all im sorry if this is quite short. Second, Thank you for those who reviewed, really appreciate it and it honestly really brightens my day so thank you!

velocius: yes, yes i do

Guest: hahah that and probably a lot more

**_Disclaimer_**: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy. I don't own it.

* * *

"Emerson." The guard bowed before the king.

"Yes your majesty?" he said with an inquiring mind as to why his majesty were making all the guards he was with in this hallway leave.

The wind blew on Marco's hair and he could hear the birds chirping while he crossed his arms behind his back.

"I would like you to check on the guards on main entrance of the castle. Please report it to me as soon as you see me again." Marco said trying to look as firm as possible.

"But your ma-" The guard protested still not understanding why he was doing this.

"Up, up, up, no buts." Marco raised a finger.

"As you wish your majesty." The guard bowed once again before leaving.

When the guard was out of sight Marco released a breath of relief he did not know he was holding in. "Okay four guards down zero to go."

He started to walk back looking at some of the pictures hanged on the wall. There were only a about two or three frames most where images of Star and her parents due to the pictures being hanged when Star was younger.

Just as he walked pass by one of the pictures, it fell. Marco was confused. Nothing had disturbed the picture, so why?

He picked it up and inspected it seeing Moon holding a laugh from a baby Star who was apparently sucking on Glossaryck's head at a Magic High Commission meeting. Recalling from his memory, Star had told him that River had fallen ill so Moon had, and wanted to bring Star with her since she did not want to leave her with her baby sitter.

He rounded the corner where he had left Star but was surprised to see that she was not there.

Marco panicked. A few curse words leaving his mouth in a whisper as he frantically began to search for Star.

"Where is she?" he muttered.

He went through the hallway and back searching for every nearest corner and then something caught his eye, the ballroom.

"Please don't be there." He placed the fallen picture on the table near the ballroom's main door. He opened the door cautiously and looked around seeing how bright and colorful the ballroom was, each of the servants decorating every corner and doing their part. They were already halfway through and right on with the schedule he had fixed.

"Marco dear, whatever are you looking for?" Marco jumped, startled by the voice. The feeling of surprise suddenly evolving into fear as he realizes who the voice belongs to.

Turning around he sees Moon standing near the door with a poker face and hands peacefully placed on her front. After the years went by, Marco is now a few inches taller than Moon but for some reason, she was still able to make him feel small with just a single look.

"Oh, uh hey Moon, I was just looking for, um-" he looked around his eyes scanning for something he could say.

"Star?" She continued.

He rubbed the back of his head "Um sorta."

"Sorta?" Moon questioned.

His hands waved frantically. "I mean yes! Yes, I uh am looking for Star."

"Which one?" Moon asked.

Marco froze and stared at Moon as a million excuses and scenarios entered his head, from denying to acting along, all of which ended up failing.

Moon raised an eyebrow signaling Marco that she was waiting for an answer.

A defeated Marco sighed. "The younger one." He muttered with his head low.

Moon smiled, glad that Marco decided to save time and just gave in. "Follow me." She said as she walked towards a sort of hidden space at one end of the ballroom where things needed for balls or any party was kept. Marco followed as well.

Walking in, you'll see a hallway with doors of different colors and labels. Moon stopped in front of a green door that was labeled 'cleaning supplies.'

"Star dear, I'm coming in." She knocked and the door opened from the inside.

"Mom? Did you find-oh." Star said as she noticed Marco standing behind Moon.

"Star?" Marco began, "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

Star looked to the side sheepishly. "Yeah you did."

"And what did you do?" He continued.

"The exact opposite." She played with her hands nervously. "But, hey, at least we got Mom here to help us out right?" She smiled and looked up trying to stay positive and hoping to sway Marco.

Marco sighed and entered the room taking a seat on one of the boxes as they all fell silent, none willing to move an inch.

Star finally spoke with a small voice. "Are we still going to the rooftop?"

"Well, I think by now the guards had already returned to their positions Star," Marco shifted his position, his sword slightly hitting the floor with a silent thud, "and I don't think I can make up another alibi without them suspecting anything."

"Were you planning to meet Star on the rooftop?" Moon inquired.

Star knitted her eyebrows. "Wait, I'm already there?"

"No not you Star, the other you, the older one." He faced Moon. "I thought maybe you know, she could help her out."

"Hmmm." Moon started to think and the two looked at her. "I have an idea." She said lifting her poofy skirt a little she turned to Star. "Get in."

Star's eyes popped out of her head. "What?"

As Star and Moon argued and struggled getting Star to hide in Moon's skirt Marco looked at his watch. '11:57.'

"Shit." he muttered, fishing his phone out and pressing a few buttons he said, "Call Star."

* * *

"How was your journey there?" A cloaked figure asked.

"Hot." The person on the other side of the call replied.

"You don't say." The figure chuckled as the carriage it was in, hit a pebble. "So were you able to get all of them?"

"Yes sir but I may not be able to give them to you at the moment and there is still another copy in the cloud kingdom."

"That's fine. You could hold on to it for a while but just make sure no one else sees it. As for the other copy I guess we'll just have to look for a way to get it. I'll call you again once we have a plan."

"Understood sir." The person on the call said before ending it.

The cloaked figure sighed as it was dropped-off in front of an old, creepy manor in the middle of the woods. As the figure walked inside all the hidden guards froze in fear, letting their master in and bowing down before it.

Entering the castle the figure placed it's luggage down.

A taller figure entered the room "You're back early."

"I'm only back here because of your little 'incident'." It spat, it's back facing the other.

"Ah that." The taller one said. "Well it's not that bad-"

"Not that bad?" The cloaked figure faced the taller figure. "Tell me what's not bad about this. While executing the scheme we've been planning for almost 7 years, you 'accidentally' dragged in two of the most capable people to make it much more harder!"

"Ohh right sure blame it all on me!" The taller retorted. "It's not like I was supposed to supervise the process." It looked at its comrade with a mix of irritation and irony. "Oh wait. Come to think of it, wasn't it your job? Weren't you supposed to be here and manage the whole fricking process," it breathed, "but instead you went on that stupid vacation!"

"For the last time it wasn't a vacation!" It glared as it started to climb the stairs that led to the manor's second floor.

"Say all you want but it still isn't my fault I mean-"

"Please, just shut the f* # up!" It screamed continuing up the stairs. This startled the taller one and it remained silent like the other wished.

"I need to rest." the cloaked figure said after sighing. "Oh and," Just before it reached the second floor cloaked figure turned, "the wand?"

The taller figure smiled and pulled out an object from it's pocket.

The cloaked figure, satisfied, smiled. "Good." It remarked as it turned around once more going to it's room and slamming the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4 - Globgor!

A/N: Kayy, i'm back again so yeah, hope you like it!

_Disclaimer:_ Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy. I do not own it.

* * *

"Narwhal blast!" Star shouted as narwhals magically blast out of her wand and hit the target accurately.

The target was carefully set by Marco with the help of Star's parents a long time ago. Apart from that there were also other obstacle set-ups. Some of their props were kept in a shed on her farther left when not in use.

Up until now Star still didn't know how to set-up some of these things and that's where Marco comes in. In fact Marco had even set up the targets for her this morning.

Sometimes Marco would join Star, sometimes she would be magically dueling her mother, and sometimes she would wrestle her dad. On rare occasions, they would all train together. One time they would fight each other to death, well that is, if Moon and Marco would let them.

"Star, no. No one is killing a person today." Moon would say with Marco backing her up.

Star on the other hand had her dad's back. "But Moonpie!" River says with puppy dog eyes but to no avail. Both she and Marco were very firm.

Fortunately all their efforts really do pay off since Star is really getting better at her magic. She even trains in the rooftop for at least two times a week.

She twirled her wand and blew out the 'fire' from it. "How's that for a magic queen-ay Glossaryck?" She asked her magical all-knowing mentor who was strapped-in on a high chair on her right.

"Globgor." He simply said. Ever since Glosarryck came back a year ago all he said was 'Globgor.'

"I'll take that as an excellent." Star said twirling her wand a few more times and taking a seat on a bench. It was near the wall that guarded the edge of the rooftop.

She sighed, thinking about her life as she looked at the marvelous view. There are villages, shops, restaurants and all her people, both mewmans and monsters living their lives in harmony.

She sighed as wonderful memories filled her head, memories of-

"Globgor! Globgor!" Glossaryck suddenly started screaming out loud, catching Star's attention.

"Ugh, what is it now, another squirrel?" Star groaned but Glossaryck kept on shouting, rocking his chair back and forth, looking at a specific direction.

"Oh no don't you da-." It was too late, Glossaryck escaped before Star had the chance to stopped him

"Globgor! Globgorrr!" He said as he sprinted around.

"Glossaryck come back here this instance!" Star scolded chasing after him. Him jumping all over the place made it much harder.

He ended up on the roof of the supply shed looking at the back side where it had a small gap enough for a person to fit comfortably.

"Globgor!" He shouted once again before jumping.

"Gahh!" Star heard a scream. She froze, confused, she walk towards the sound cautiously, thinking there might be an intruder.

What she found was, well, someone.

"Gahh get him off me!"

"Globgor, globgor, globgor!" Glossaryck said as he clinged on to the person's face blocking his vision.

Star took a while before grabbing Glossaryck and pulling. "Glossaryck let go!" She screamed pulling hard.

"Ahh!" Star fell back a little upon Glossaryck letting go. Boy has he a grip.

"Glossaryck calm down!" Star screamed trying to restrain a flailing Glossaryck.

"Star?" The person said catching Star off guard and making her let go off Glossaryck who ran around once again.

Keeping her eyes on the one who said her name, Star conjured up a humongous bowl of pudding which Glossaryck happily dived into.

Star's face suddenly became serious. "Who are you and what have you done to my Marco." She said pointing her wand at a younger Marco.

"What? Star I am Mar-"

"Save it impostor!" She scolded. "Now tell me where is Marco and what do you want?"

"Star it really is me. I don't even know why I'm here! In fact the last time I saw you, you were like, I don't know, younger!" Marco protested.

"If you are Marco," Star lowered her guard a little but regained it quickly. "then what is the secret ingredient to your nachos?"

"Um Star you know I don't tell that to anyone."

"Well what if you told to me in the future?"

"Ohhh, so I am in the future." Marco muttered to himself. "Hmm," he thought and then faced Star, "Nope, I don't think I would have."

"Man, I was so close to knowing it." Star whispered lowering her wand earning a chuckle from Marco.

Star looked up inspecting Marco. She put her hands on her waist.

"What's my favorite food?"

"Nachos." Marco answered.

"What was my favorite show?"

"Pies and Lies."

"What did I want to name my kid if it was a girl?"

"Eva."

"Okay, okay." Star said. "Who was my best friend when I first came to Earth?"

"Um, me..right?" Marco hesitated thinking it was a trick question.

"Enk!" Star made a 'x' with her hands. "No it's Janna."

Marco was shocked. "Janna? Really?"

Star laughed. "No stupid I was just kidding." She laughed again.

"Not funny." Marco replied.

"Haha, come on." Star opened her arms. "Hugs?"

Marco was a bit awkward but went for it anyway.

"Ohh you're so squishy!" Star commented before letting go.

"So how did you end up here exactly?" Star asked.

Marco was about to explain when Star's phone vibrated. "Oh hold on a sec."

Star looked at her phone and realized that it was Marco in her timeline who was calling her. "Hello?"

Muffled voices came out the phone that Marco couldn't understand.

"Well it looks like we'll have to stay up here." Star said pocketing her phone.

"Were we supposed to go somewhere?" Marco inquired.

"Well I was thinking of the library to you know, maybe find a spell to send you back to your time."

"So why aren't we?"

"Cuz you told me too." Star simply replied. Walking towards the direction of what looked like an elevator.

"What?"

"You'll see later but first you have to hide."

"Where?" Marco asked looking around.

"Where you hid before." Star said glancing at the elevator. "Hurry!" She ushered.

Marco hid behind the shed once again. Looking to his left he could still see Glossaryck swimming in his huge bowl full of pudding. Looking ahead he sees the elevator open and positioned himself in a way that he can see but cannot be seen, although it did limit his vision.

Star greeted the first one to step out, a tall woman that looked no older than 50.

"Hey mummy," she paused "um why are you here?"

"Well I was helping out Marco over there." The woman said.

'Marco?' Marco thought.

As if on cue Marco saw a taller male who had brown hair, brown eyes, and a very familiar mole at the bottom of his eye.

Marco's eyes widened, a gasp escaping his mouth.

"What was that?" The older Marco asked.

"Oh pfft that's just probably Glossaryck taking a deep breath before diving into his pudding!" Star rapped while pointing at the bowl of pudding that was now only half full. "So why did you call me?"

"Well," Marco started while Star raised an eyebrow of curiosity. He stepped to the side revealing a young girl.

The younger Marco stepped forward, the shed no longer covering him. He knew that girl. He knew who it was the second the guy, who might even be himself, stepped aside.

"Star?" Marco said.

* * *

A/N: If this was confusing wait until you read next week's chapter. byee. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Can't we just Talk?

A/N: I am back, with an even more confusing chapter. Yey. I mean it's too confusing that even I get confused. XD. hopefully this isn't bad.

*Name in **Bold** text = Older Star or Marco

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy.

* * *

"Huh." **Marco** breathed out as he looked at the boy who spoke, wondering why he hadn't thought that a younger him could be here as well. Moon worried for her sanity as her eyes focus on him too.

Star's mind, on the other hand went blank to the point that she didn't even notice herself muttering "Marco."

Why is he here? But more importantly how is he here? The last thing Star remembered was her falling into the vortex in her room. After that she woke up in a bush were she saw and met older **Marco**.

But Marco didn't care. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and tackled Star, startling the girl.

"I thought you were gone." He whispered, his voice cracking a little. Star felt tears swelling up in her eyes before she closed them and hugged Marco back.

"How are you here?''

"I followed you," Marco answered, glad that he followed her. "What was that vortex anyway?" it was his turn to ask pulling away from the hug. "Was that an effect of some sort of time travel spell?"

"I don't know, I didn't even perform a time travel spell when the vortex appeared. But if it is then," she looked around once again confirming her thought, "how come were on Mewni and not on Earth?"

"Maybe it's dual function? Or probably there were two spells that did it." Marco remarked.

"Hmm." Star looked towards their older versions who were talking in a whisper-shout manner and Marco followed.

"You know, my wand looks different." Star said.

"What do you mean?" Only then did Marco realized that Star wasn't holding her wand. "Wait where is your wand?"

"I kind of lost it when I fell and yes lost as in I don't know where it is, but that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was older Star's wand looks different."

"Oh yeah, I also wondered why it was different but I was kind of busy proving to her that I'm not an alien clone or something." Their eyes met and they shared a laugh which eventually died down.

"Maybe she changed it." Marco suggested.

"Probably but is that even possible?"

"You know, we could just ask her."

"We could," Star said, "but I don't think they're done talking."

As if on cue, **Star **and** Marco **faced them, them visibly stifling a bit.

"So." **Star** said "Now that were all here," she clasped her hands together, "I, I-uh, actually don't know what to do. Are introductions necessary? I mean we technically already know each other."

**Marco **laughed, "Actually we know them but they don't know much about us. But I'm pretty sure they have a lot of questions."

"Great well then why don't we talk about that after we eat lunch."

Suddenly Star's stomachs grumbled loudly. Everyone looked at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well now," Moon walked to the group, hands covered in pudding. She was holding an also covered in pudding Glossaryck who she apparently fished out of the bowl while Star was talking to Marco and **Marco **was talking to** Star**. "While you eat might I suggest discussing how to send them back, not that I don't trust you, but we don't want to risk messing with our timeline."

"I on the other hand, will be taking this little thing." She looks at Glossaryck, "for a bath."

Glossaryck's eyes popped out as he heard what Moon said and he wiggled out of Moon's hands running to the elevator.

"I'll try to find a spell or something that can help in the library!" Moon waved, chasing after the magical being.

When the elevator closed Star faced Marco "I still want those sugarritos though." She said.

Marco scratch his head "Well, I already made them. It's just we didn't get to eat them before all this happened." he gestured with his hands.

"Sugarritos, huh, now that's a good suggestion." **Star** agreed raising her wand to the sky and closing her eyes

**Marco** quickly realized what she was doing. "Star no, remember what happened last-"

Marco was quick but Star was already in the zone as clouds began to form in the clear blue sky.

"No way," Star stepped towards **Marco**. "is that great- great something grandma Skywynne's spell?

"Ahh so you did read the whole thing." **Marco **commented making Star eye him.

"Sugarritos!" She chanted opening her eyes.

Together they watched as one sugarrito fell, and then another and another.

Star caught one and began to eat. She was in awe of the spell. She had read about it, along with the rest of her great- great something grandma Skywynne's chapter, a while back but never got to try it and now seeing herself perform it in front of her own eyes is just wow.

"Why?" Marco complained when a sugarrito fell on his face making Star laugh.

**Star** satisfied, put her arm on **Marco's** shoulder and caught a sugarrito. "Don't worry **Marco**. See, I was careful this time." She said taking a bite.

"Why what happened last time?" Marco asked in wonder.

"**Star** here wanted to eat Flaming Chips without knowing what it was. That day it rained potato chips that were literally on fire. It was even worse than the flaming rainbow incident. " **Marco **answered recalling the memory in his head.

"I honestly never thought anything could be worse than that." Marco admitted.

"Hey!" Star said slapping Marco on the arm.

"Haha, very funny. Although I feel like I'm forgetting something." **Star** scratched her chin.

"Yeah me too." says **Marco**. It is honestly rare for him to forget.

With a quick brainstorming session **Star **remembered what it was she was forgetting. "Oh right." **Star** muffled with a mouth full of food. She swallowed, stepped forward then twirled. "Sparkling Pink Net Salvage!"

Marco looked over the fence of the rooftop and saw a sparkly pink net form near the ground, roof or any solid object that the food could land on without disturbing any person's movement. Marco had a look of surprise when he saw the net disappear when someone walked through.

He watched as a little child began to panic when the net surrounded him, thinking he was trapped. A woman, which Marco guessed was his mother tried to calm him down. He watched as two teens in love switch burritos with each other. He watched as groups of villagers happily caught the burrito in their hands and ate away. He even saw a little girl catching it directly in her mouth which Marco wondered why she didn't choke. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt content with the view.

"Cool." Star remarked joining Marco with her second burrito.

"You know, I came up with this idea." **Marco** boasted joining the two as well.

"Oh yeah?" Star said.

**Marco** chuckled. "Yup. We didn't like wasting all that food so I thought, why not make a net to catch it all without disturbing anyone?"

"Wow I'm so smart." Marco murmured.

"Yeh you are," **Star** said walking to them, "I however made it into a spell." **Star** said eyes directly challenging **Marco's**.

"Ha, beat that!" Star whispered to Marco teasingly.

"Alright, alright," **Marco** started, "how about we sit down, eat and have a little chat shall we?" He finished, ushering them to a perfectly set table in the middle of the rooftop. it even had a vase of roses in the middle.

"Uh, that wasn't there before." Marco pointed out.

"Uh, magic." **Star** retorted showing off her wand as they all took their seats, Marco and Star sitting beside each other. "As discussed a while ago, you probably have lot of questions but let's talk about that later. For now I have a question," She caught a sugarrito with her left hand then bit into it, "when exactly are you from?"

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks for taking time to read this, hope to talk to you guys again next week!


	6. Chapter 6: The Asteria Flower

A/N: hiiii, em. I'm late, so yeah i'm sorry about that things just got busy and I may have procrastinated a little... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy.

* * *

"Again, why do we have to get the flower instead of finding a way to get us back?" Marco argued, his shoes scratching the ground.

"And again too, we have a royal ball this evening and that flower is needed, it's a tradition." **Star** pushed harder reminding her of the 16 years of Marco had spent in Hekapoo's. He must have had a lot of training because boy is he strong.

"How come I don't recall that." Star mentioned watching the whole situation.

**Star** faced her, "It's new." She says facing back to Marco. "Anyways, we can't just cancel it to find a spell to get you back. We can't let you go on your own either." **Star **continues to shove. "People here aren't really welcome to past versions of others you know."

"Okay fine but -oof!" Marco said as he was pushed into the portal with **Marco** following from behind. His face hit the ground. The poor boy wished he was home as he imagined how his day might have gone if not for that stupid vortex. He would probably be eating the burritos he made for him and Star. After that he'd probably call Jackie to see how she's doing. Marco could stay there all day and imagine how his day might have ended if only he didn't need to face reality which is in the form of his older self.

"You good there?" **Marco** asked.

Marco looked at him from head to toe. He looked exactly like he used too when he's in Hekapoo's dimension. Well this is Hekapoo's dimension.

"Just peachy." Marco replied burying his face in the ground again.

"Come on." **Marco** smiled helping up his now carbon copy. "You still remember where it is right?"

"Yeah, just over the mountain Helix." Marco pointed looking at the direction of the mountain.

**Marco** nodded in affirmation and began to walk towards the jungle hoping they wouldn't cross paths with Hekapoo.

After a short and somehow quiet lunch, and after older **Star** and **Marco** had a private chat on what to do with them, they went to Hekapoo's dimension to retrieve what they call the Asteria flower. It was the most beautiful flower Marco had seen in his life.

"So how's life? How's mom, dad," Marco started, "and Jackie?"

"Mom and dad are doing good actually although they haven't retired yet. They do have the company of the laser puppies, who aren't really puppies anymore, and our baby brother."

"What!? What's his name? How old is he?" Marco interrupted out of excitement. He has a baby brother? That's amazing, he's now a tio! He means older Marco is a tio.

"Marco Jr., mom and dad decided to name him that way because we have the same mole. He just turned ten this January."

"That doesn't work that way." Marco commented. "What's he like?"

**Marco** almost fell when he tripped on a stone. "I know that's what I said to them! But anyways he's great and funny too, although I think he got his orderliness obsession from us."

Marco laughed, "Wish I could meet him."

"Don't worry. One day, maybe you will but for now how about I show you a picture when we get back?"

"That would be great." Marco smiled imagining what it would be like but then he remembered something. "So back to the first question."

**Marco** pushed a branch away "What question?" He asked as he tripped on something again, this time a vine. "Ohh right, right."

"Well life on Mewni is great, I have a great job and I'm surrounded by people I love."

Marco nodded "And what about Jackie?"

**Marco **hoped he had forgotten that. "We uh, kind of broke up when we were 17."

Marco grew quiet and the air became awkward.

"But hey, we've both moved on she's happy now with her family on Earth and I'm happy on Mewni." **Marco** smiled comfortingly.

Marco smiled sadly. He didn't want to push through the subject anymore. The thought of breaking up with his new girlfriend who has been his crush since he was young made him upset.

They continued to move through the forest eventually reaching the open field.

Marco finally spoke. "How'd you end up on Mewni anyway?"

"Hmm, let's just say there was a very complicated situation."

"Ahh." Marco replied.

They started climbing the mountain. It had a spiral walkway on the edge which made things much easier. The whole trip up and down was silent. There was much more conversation when they arrived in the fields.

Marco walked through the fields of flowers looking for the shimmering blue flowers which reminded him of Star's eyes because they were the same color.

"They really are the prettiest aren't they?" **Marco** started as he scanned the fields. The Asteria flower was quite rare. 1 in 50 flowers rare.

"Yeah they are." Marco added when suddenly something caught his eye. "Oh found one!" He said picking it up. He sniffed the flower, the sweet aroma filling his nose.

"How did you come up with this tradition?

**Marco** found one as well and stared at it. Marco watched him as he did and recognized love in his eyes. "I got it for Star on our 1st anniversary."

"Your 1st anniversary?" Marco questioned. "Anniversary for what?"

**Marco** began to choke. "When I moved to Mewni?"

"You got a flower for Star when you moved to Mewni?"

**Marco** realized that there was no point in continuing this. He sighed. "Fine but don't freak out. I got it for her on our 1st," he looked at him, "wedding anniversary."

Marco's jaw dropped. He put his hands on the side of his head and began to walk around in circles mumbling words to himself.

"Look I know this is a lot to process. I'm sorry but I realized that I had to say it at least sometime before the ball."

"I need to sit down." Marco said as he sat on the ground not waiting for **Marco's **permission.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Is she why you and Jackie broke up?"

"No." **Marco** simply replied. "Jackie went to France when she was sixteen. It was hard managing a long distance relationship and we decided it best to go on separate ways. However," Marco winced. He did not want him to continue his statement, "She told me that I loved Star and that she was only stopping "us" from happening."

"And?" Marco ushered.

**Marco** smiled, "Well, she was right, only I hadn't realized it immediately."

"Huh," was the only thing Marco could say.

"Yeah I'm sorry you had to process all this. But hey, if there's anything you need to be explained, just ask me." **Marco** sat with him for a while before standing up, "I'll go look for more flowers. You stay here okay?"

Marco nodded.

A few minutes later **Marco** returned holding a bouquet of Asteria flowers. He ushered Marco to stand and they walked back to where they had opened the portal in the first place.

Marco's silence made **Marco** worry. He didn't know how to comfort himself. Could anything be more ironic?

Finally he decided to just give him a pat on the back before he opened up a portal.

Marco looked towards the portal. His eyes fell to the flower he was holding. Sparkling blue, just like Star's beaming eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking time to read this!


	7. Chapter 7: Pig-goat Stampede

A/N: Helloo people. The week flies by so fast doesn't it? Anyways thanks for those who reads this story, I really appreciate it. And yeah, Marco is really worried about the whole thing, all of them in fact. Unfortunately for him, Marco asked questions.

_**Disclaimer: **_Star vs the Forces of Evil is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy. I do not own it.

* * *

"So what is the Asteria flower?" Star asked as **Star** closed up the portal and began to clean up the training set up. Star followed her as well.

"It's only one of the most beautiful flowers in the whole world!" **Star** replied taking what Star had picked up and placing them in the shed.

"Ohh, nice. May I ask, to what dimension did they go exactly?" Star asked.

**Star** dusted her hands on her dress then put an arm around her younger self. "To Hekapoo's dimension."

"Won't Hekapoo see them though?"

"Well I hope not," the older one said pouting as she walked them to the elevator, "but if in case she runs into one of them then it won't really be a problem because there, they're practically twins. The other can just hide."

Star and **Star** then talked about how both Marco's looked like when they found him there the first time. His abs were definitely one of the favorite topics.

Just before the elevator door opened **Star** held it close. "Oops forgot about one thing." She waved her wand in an upward motion from Star's toes to her head and whispered something inaudible.

"Uh what was that?" Star asked. The elevator doors succeeded to open this time without Star interference.

"I made you invisible." was **Star's** simple reply. "Only you and me can see you."

"Cool! You have got to teach me that spell!" Star exclaimed.

"When we have time then sure." **Star** laughed. She's learned a lot more spells and charms that she wished she knew before because they would have been very useful in the past. 'Although, it might not be.' She thought.

They've now entered the ballroom and Star was again admiring its decor.

"You could look around if you want, just stay within the ballroom." **Star** whispered before being pulled by one of the staff for a "creamed corn or corned cream" emergency.

Star walked around and if only she hadn't eaten lunch then she'd be drooling over the buffet tables. She continued to move around unseen and almost bump into one of the staff. Luckily she didn't bump into him like how she bumped into a lady a while ago. She could see her freak out in her eyes but decided to shake it off.

Star crossed paths with four of the staff members were holding up a huge white tarpaulin. Star realized that it must be a greeting or something and wanted to take a peek. She only remembered by then that she hadn't asked older **Star** what the ball was for.

She walked towards them trying to peek into the folded banner. 'Slowly, you don't want to bump into them. Come on one more step.' She thought.

"Run!" A disheveled man screams as the main entrance doors open.

"Manfred?" **Star** asks running to him. "What the heck happened to you?"

Manfred was out of breath. "Pig-goats." He said.

"What?"

Before Manfred could speak again, a hoard of pig-goats stampeded into the room.

People started screaming and running around. "Oh boy." Star murmured as she watch the whole scene unfold and began to get to a safe place herself.

**Star** on the other hand received the first wave of the stampede wherein the force made her drop her wand. She tried her best to look for it but the pig-goats keep getting in her way.

The pig-goats ran everywhere. They bulldozed each table and dived into all the food that was prepared.

From a high point of view in the form of a small balcony-like structure the younger Star had finally located older **Star**. She had climbed there using the curtains near it which surprisingly hasn't been eaten yet. She noticed **Star** looking for something, but what? She looked around the chaotic scene of pig-goats eating everything and saw a glowing thing on the floor near what once was the buffet table. Star looked back at **Star** and saw that her cheek marks were glowing.

Star who was above it, then noticed the back door open and saw the older and younger Marco enter. No one really noticed them because of all that was happening.

"Marco!" Star yelled.

"Star? Where are you?" The younger one asked back.

"Above you!"

The two Marco's looked up and upon seeing nothing, Marco asked where Star was again.

"Darn it!" Star remembered she was invisible and informed the two Marco's about it.

Star became dizzy. Everything that was happening confused her. She didn't know what to do or how to help. All of a sudden all her fears began attacking her and it's like she couldn't breathe. She held onto the railing and grabbed her chest, trying to take in the air she needed so bad.

"Star?" Marco asked. "Star where exactly are you? Are you okay?"

Stars eyes fluttered open and she calmed down a little. "Yeah I'm fine. Just dizzy." She called out.

On the side of her eye she could see something rising up and glowing. It must be the wand because the object was floating into **Star's** hand. Star looked towards **Star** and saw that she was ascending off the ground. When she received the wand, she made a quick turn and chanted "Motion-Stopping Tidal Wave!" Everyone and everything froze. Well everyone except for her, Star, **Marco** and Marco.

Star began to make her descent from the balcony-like structure and together with the two Marcos they ran towards **Star** who sat on the ground. "Whew, I need a break." She said.

**Marco** gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek that made Marco blush out of embarrassment and Star's eyes to pop open.

"Uh sweetie, won't they get suspicious?" **Star** whispered to her husband.

"Don't worry I've already told myself, I mean younger me." **Marco** whispered back helping Star up.

**Star** smiled as they both stood up. "Yeah but I haven't told Star yet."

"Oh." **Marco** said letting go of her hands and hastily facing Star and Marco to see if they've notice them.

"Uh Star?" **Marco** asked **Star**. "Where's Star?"

"Hm?" **Star** said. "Oh right." She lifted her wand to about Star's height and then as she brought it down to foot level, Star began to appear.

The moment she appeared Star was disappointed. Call her assuming but she'd expected a hug from Marco. Instead he just stood there with one of his forced smiles.

**Marco** broke the awkward air when he looked at the frozen pig-goats, Mewmans and flying food and said "So what are we going to do about that?"

**Star** sighed and stood up and with her wand held high, pointed it towards the mess.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking time to read this and until next time! Bye-bye!


	8. Chapter 8: We'll see

A/N: And I am late once again. Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways this chapter is a bit corny but I hope it's still good.

**Starco4everr:** Thank you!

**Biancamanda16:** Hmm, that is a good point. Not to worry though Moon is in the library looking for a spell to send them back. :)) Oh and, thanks!

**_Disclaimer:_** Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney Channel Show created by Daron Nefcy. I do not own it.

* * *

"So how do you think their holding up?"

"Uh," **Star** looked towards Star and Marco walking in front of them. Star led the way to the royal bedroom. Marco followed although kept a tad little space. "Not so good."

They started to ascend up the stairs. You could cut the awkward tension with a knife by now. No one talked for a while until **Star **whose brain racked with thoughts, asked, "So are we gonna tell them about-"

"I think we should." **Marco** interrupted well-knowing what the end of the sentence was.

"How will we though?" **Star** questioned beginning to get frantic. "We can't just say: 'hey Star you and your bestie are going to have fool around one day and because of that you have to carry an actual small living thing in your tummy for 9 months and you're going to literally push it out of your body! Got that? Great!"

**Marco** made a shushing sign and **Star** responded by seeing if the two teens heard her. **Marco** took both her hands, looked into her blue orbs and said, "Hon, that story would have freaked out any teenager in the world. Calm down would you?"

**Star** stared back at him and after a while breathed deeply, "Okay, okay I'm calm now."

"Uh guys?" **Star** and **Marco** faced were the voice had come from and saw that Star and Marco had reached the royal bedroom which was on the end of the hallway. **Marco** quickly let go of **Star's** hands. Ever since this morning **Star** and **Marco** were cautious not to do anything that showed too much affection worrying that it might freak out younger them. They'd only loosened up when they had told them about how they were married but seeing as how they tensed up with the news, they were back to square one.

"Right, go on ahead we're coming!" **Marco** called out.

Star and Marco's eyes made eye contact for a second but the two quickly avoided it. They stood there for a while as Star rubbed her arm. Marco sighed inwardly. He opened the door and let Star in first, after that he entered and shut the door behind them.

"It's going to take a while isn't it?" **Star** tiredly said still facing the closed door.

"Yeah it is." **Marco** said as he faced his wife's head towards him. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. "Chin up Star, they'll still be able to adjust eventually and about that other thing, we're just going to have to tell them in a less scary way."

**Star** pouted which **Marco** thought was the most adorable thing in the world. "Like how?"

He put a hand around her shoulder as they began to walk. "Say, like: 'Hey Star and Marco one day you're going to fall in love and get married. After that you'll both have the cutest and most cheerful baby boy in the world who you'll love so much.'"

"That sounds nice." **Star** smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. After a long day of training, ball organizing, cleaning, and food tasting, **Star** really needed this, to be in the embrace of the one she loves. "I want that too."

"Star we do, his name's Peter." **Marco** chuckled as he reached for the doorknob.

"Oh yeah-"

**Star** and **Marco** froze when they opened the door they saw the two 14 year olds holding a portrait.

In the portrait was **Star**, balloons and **Marco** who was carrying baby Peter on his first birthday.

* * *

Within the old and creepy manor from before there lies a room, in the center at one end there is a throne, it resembles that of a king and queen's throne room in a castle.

The cloaked figure, who is now no longer cloaked, sat in the throne waiting for his comrade. A moth flew near his face and he tried to swat it with his hand. The moth escaped and it landed on the throne. He tried to swat it again but failed. The moth flew toward a bag behind the throne and landed on a glowing wand.

The wand's bell no longer resembles its old owner, it is now a hollow circle except for two wave-like structures with a green circle orb in the middle which serves as the crystal and a crown on top of the outer part. It had two eagle wings on the side and a rose that connected the bell and the handle that had two circles and a half-circle in between at the end. A unique feature of it is how the handle length is adjustable making it easier to carry around.

The figure shooed the moth. It bent over and observed the wand as it glowed an eerie green.

It was startled when he heard someone clear its throat. It stood up and saw his comrade standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah there you are." It smiled combing its hair with its hands and sitting down again on the throne.

The taller figure bowed. "You seem to be startled." He greeted meeting its eyes which seemed to glow menacingly in the light of the mid-afternoon sun.

"I just didn't notice you there.." It shifted in its seat leaning to the right. "So, how are the preparations going?"

"They've already finished training, now they're just reviewing the plan."

"Right on schedule I see." It smiled approvingly. "Do you have eyes on the two?"

The taller figure took a breath "We've contacted our eyes there and it seems that they are nowhere to be seen. We think that there may be a concealing spell or any of the like involved."

The figure watched the view outside and scratched its chin in thought, taking in the information and what to do with it.

The taller figure stared at it trying to figure out what it was thinking of.

It faced the taller figure and noticed that it was staring. "Anything else?"

"Well there has been a pig-goat stampede incident which caused a ruckus in the ballroom."

"How did pig-goats end up in the ballroom?" It asked bewildered.

"That is beyond me." The taller replied.

"So the ball's delayed?" It inquired moving to the edge of its seat.

"No, although it did cause the king and queen a lot of stress."

"Works in our favor then." It shrugged leaning back. "Thank you, you may go now."

The taller figure bowed once more and exited the room.

The figure turned and fished out the wand out of a bag behind its throne it played with the wand in it's hand and said, "We'll see how this goes."

* * *

A/N: Okay then, just to be clear, it is a manor not a castle I made a mistake in chapter 3 about it being a castle haha. It's because at first I wasn't sure what to make it, a castle or a manor? So yeah. Thanks for taking the time to read this and until next time! Byee.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't I?

_A/N:_ And I have returned.

Starco4everr: Thanks!

Biancamanda16: I know right xd

Amu chan: we'll see :)

velocius: yep it sure is and sometimes its hard to keep track haha.

_**Disclaimer**:_ Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy. It do not own it.

* * *

"Nope, nope not that," **Star** said as another garment fell on the floor. "Not it, oh come on where is it?"

Star sat in front of the vanity patiently in the huge walk in closet of the royal bedroom. The vanity was filled with pictures of **Star** and her family posted on random places with little sticky notes and stickers.

One of them wrote: "Star the nachos on the table are for later, do not eat it. - Love, Marco."

Star smiled. She saw that one of the pictures had **Marco** hugging **Star** from behind. They seemed younger than they are now and even more in love with both smiles reaching their ears.

She might be all confused with this but seeing them like that makes her heart skip a beat. It was like something that was really meant to be from the start.

"Found it!" **Star** screamed followed by a few blasts of magic and a few murmurs.

Star looked at her and saw that she holding up a dress, it was a teal-blue teacup off shoulder spaghetti strap a-line gown. The off shoulder part has a bit of shimmer and so is the extra cloth around the waist and around it too, is a belt with a gold star in the middle.

"So?" **Star** asked. "I redesigned it last minute."

"It's beautiful, is that what you're going to wear?"

"No sweetie." **Star** laughed. "This is too small for me." She walked over to her and handed her the dress. "But it is your size."

* * *

Marco breathed in and out as he buttoned his shirt. He looked at the mirror and it was weird. Sure he had worn formal outfits before. And sure he did get to go to or rather crash a ball before, so this isn't his first time.

So why was he nervous? Was he nervous because he was going to his 1st wedding anniversary? It will technically be his one day. Was he nervous to see Star? Was he worried he's losing his sanity? Was he worried that he'll never get to go back home?

"How about all of them." He sighed as he began to tie his neck tie.

Marco looked around. The royal bedroom was big, a true fit for a king and a queen. How he will ever fit in one day is beyond him and so is how he will get there in the first place. That is if this would be his future.

He placed on his deep-blue vest and put on his coat which was jet black like his neck tie.

He looked towards the mirror and saw a different him. His hair was now black and slicked back compared to his typical brown hair and his eyes were an icy blue due to the contacts he was now wearing.

"You look good." **Marco** commented as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Isn't the contact lenses a bit much?" Marco sat back on a chair.

**Marco** shrugged, "You can never be too safe." He was currently wearing his light gray "king outfit" complete with epaulettes and badges. He attached a darker gray cape and began to put on his gloves.

He picked up his crown from the bed side table. It was made to compliment **Star's** which was a simple gold crown with a gem in the middle with her signature red horns headband at the bottom. His doesn't have red horns. "You know," **Marco** said, "I tried to look as Marco as possible so they won't notice you." He faced the mirror and began to fit his crown properly on his head.

"Like you can't pull that off." Marco scoffed sarcastically.

**Marco** chuckled. "How do I look?" He asked his younger self.

"Like a king." Marco remarked. "It suits you."

The door to the walk-in closet then opens as **Star** stood in the door way.

She was wearing a baby pink ball gown with a round neckline and bell sleeves. It was decorated with a lot of pink bows with hearts in the middle and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. On top of her head was her crown.

"You look amazing." **Marco** commented.

And to that **Star** replies, "Aww thanks Marco, and so do you!" She clasps her hands together and only then notices that there was another person in the room. She looks at him from head to toe "Well look at that." She smiles.

**Marco** smiled too. "Star I would like you to meet Mateo."

"Mateo?" **Star** put her hands to her hips. "Isn't that a bit obvious?"

**Marco** also put his hands to his hips. "Oh yeah? I'd like to hear yours then."

"Alright, Marco and Mateo, I'd like to introduce you to," **Star** steps aside and reveals a girl with light brown hair, curled and in a half ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a beautiful teal blue dress and had a timid smile on her face. "Estrella."

Both **Marcos** face palmed inwardly as to not gain attention from **Star**.

"Uh Star, honey, isn't Estrella the Spanish of Star?"

**Star** smiled proudly "Yep. No one will suspect a thing."

Marco took in the sight of what he was guessing was Star. Her hair was dyed brown and her eyes were now brown as well. Her hair too was tied back into a half pony tail which hid her bangs. It was definitely new to see her whole forehead. Although Star looked perfect just the way she was. Changing how she looks made it weird. Still she looked good, but this isn't Star. This is Estrella.

Star caught Marco staring at her and he responded by looking the other way.

Marco looked different. His hair made a very clean look and his icy blue eyes made him look serious and cold. Star preferred the brown ones though, they were warm and sincere.

"Marco," Star called younger Marco's attention, "Follow me to the walk-in closet, we're going to cover up that beauty mark of yours."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Oh relax I'm not going to use magic, just a bit of foundation!" Star says placing an arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the walk-in closet.

Marco followed quietly still avoiding eye contact with Star.

Seeing the situation, Marco laughs nervously gesturing where younger Marco was and scratching the back of his neck. "I look handsome don't I?" He jokes hopefully lightening up the situation. 'Please laugh' he thought.

* * *

_A/N:_ Okay so I tried drawing and imagining how they would look like in their new look. Honestly, they looked like other people, hahahah. Well more like a relative but still it's kinda weird how small differences can make big changes. Oh and heads up there might be a change in the schedule in the next two weeks since my exams are coming up and deadlines are lingering around the corner. I'll try to post a chapter but no promises. Normal schedule of Fridays/Saturdays will be back around the second week of September. I hope you understand and thanks for reading this chapter. Byee!


	10. Chapter 10: A Ball to Remember- Part 1

A/N: How you guyss doing? I know it's been a while but i hope you're still there.

Biancamanda16: hahaha, well, soon we will see if you're feeling is true. And aww thank you! I'd just finish it and I think I did okay. :)

velocius: thanks so much! yeahh, he didn't do well with Star and the whole magic thing at first too xd.

Starco4everr: Thanks!

Amu chan: oh rightt, he _would_ look exotic

Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil does not belong to me. It is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy.

* * *

Marco stood stiffly, waiting for his and Star's turn.

So that no one would suspect a thing, they had to use the back door, go around the castle and pretend that they'd just got out of their carriage.

It was already five twenty-one and the last wave of guests is starting to arrive.

Star and Marco- who are now Estrella and Mateo- were waiting for their turn to enter.

Marco offered his arm to Star and she hesitantly accepted. He handed over the invitation and they entered the ballroom.

It was filled with lights and people laughing talking about how their day went and how excited they were about the event.

Star and Marco who had now found their seats a table away from the throne, sat patiently. They were seated next to relatives of the different royal families of Mewni. In fact, a few of them were Ponyhead's sisters.

Apparently **Star** and **Marco** always had two to three extra seats for last minute guests. 'Boy what a convenience.' Marco thought.

Marco looked towards Star. She appeared to be perplexed which seems just about right given the whole situation. He wasn't used to them being all tensed up. 'Come on Marco, just talk about the weather or something.' He thought.

"So I take it you're close with the king and queen?" The guy beside Star asked.

"Hm?" Star was startled a little, she looked to her side and saw a demon who looked exactly like Tom. Well except for the orange eyes that is. "Oh yeah you could call us close."

"Huh, how come we've never met before?"

The question hit her hard. "Ohh um," 'Think, think!' Her mind yelled. "That is because we've only become close with them recently plus we're from Earth."

"Ahh, I see. Although I hope you don't mind me asking this question but, we?"

"Uh, yeah! This here is my friend Mar-er Mateo."

Marco froze, his icy blue eyes becoming colder by the second.

The demon smiled. "Nice to meet you Mateo, my name is Nathan." He faced Star and stared into her eyes, "And you are?"

Star easily became lost in them. Why wouldn't she? They were deep and orange and beautiful.

"Oh! Um, I'm Estrella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked towards his array of plates and utensils and says, "How do you like the party?"

Star replies, "Oh its great! The ambiance is great."

Nathan smiled "I know right! And the teddy bears." He says as he points towards the pink teddy bear in the middle of the table with a vase of flowers beside it. In the middle of the flower arrangement was the Asteria flower. Each table had one.

Star became ecstatic "I know!"

Marco watched as the two conversed happily, carefully observing the demon. There was just something wrong about him.

"Where's he off to?" Marco asked after Nathan had stood up and left the table.

"Oh he's just going off to the bathroom." Star replied. "Wasn't he cute?"

Marco ignored the last part. His eyes fell to where Nathan last was "Who is he exactly?"

Stars eyebrows knotted seeing Marco's hostile eye. "Well, he says he's the nephew of Tom which actually explains the looks."

Marco remained silent. That did make sense, but it didn't stop that weird feeling in his gut.

One of the men, who stood on top of the stairs that led to the staging room-like area of royalties cleared his throat.

"The royals are about to enter." Star whispered to Marco. Star would know, this is what they did all the time in any ball. The guests come in first and then they announce the royal families who were invited. They get to go to this special room when they arrive instead of directly entering the ballroom.

They watched as one by one, royal families were announced and seated into their respective tables.

One family however, caught both Star and Marco's eye.

The announcer took a deep breath preparing to announce the next family.

A demon steps out wearing a fine white suit holding out his hand as if waiting for someone. The next to step out was a woman, black hair, brown eyes and a very familiar smug face. She was wearing a round neck, elbow length sleeve black gown and holding her hand is a small child who had black hair and deep red eyes, his skin was like his mother's but small horns begin to grow on his head.

"Their Majesties, King Thomas Lucitor and Queen Janna Lucitor and his Royal Higness, Prince Hugo Lucitor of the Underworld Kingdom."

"That, that's Janna...right?" Marco asked eyes focused on them.

"Yeh...yeh and-" Star froze. "Is, is she pregnant?"

"Really, that's what you notice?"

The announcer called the attention of the audience again. The loud sound of the trumpets filled the room as **Star** and **Marco** stepped forward along with a small toddler who looked to be about 2. He's got the hair and skin color and nose from his mom while his eye color is the same as his father's. His eyes are big and oval in shape.

They descended down the stairs and sat at the same table as the Ponyheads (which composed of Ponyhead and her king) and the Lucitors.

Star looked towards Marco who had just tapped her arm. She raised her eyebrows and Marco's eyes pointed above her.

She turned around to see Nathan smiling.

Star blinked. "Oh Nathan, hi. Didn't notice you there."

"I know, I've been calling your attention for a while now. It seems there's a lot on your mind though.

"Sorry." Star rubbed the back of her neck. "What took you so long anyway?"

He shrugged. "It's a big castle. I got lost." He sat as Moon was giving a speech about her daughter and her husband. The two continued to chat and then time came for the buffet feast.

Hungry people stood and fell in line to the huge table filled with different kinds of dishes both of Mewni's and Earth's.

Nathan quickly stood up while Star and Marco decided to wait out the line.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" **Star** who had just approached their table, asks the two.

Marco replies. "Nah, we're waiting out the line."

**Star** was about to speak when suddenly, from behind her came an enthusiastic **Marco** who was carrying their son. "Hey guys!"

**Star** smiled holding her baby's hand, "Peter sweetheart, this are you're uh- um" **Star** mumbled. "Aunt and Uncle, yeah, they're uh-mummy and daddy's friends!"

She points towards Star and Star waves, "This is your Aunt Estrella." She then points to Marco who smiles, "and this is your Uncle Mateo! Say hi to them."

After Peter said hi the most unimaginable thing happened to Marco as his older self handed him Peter. He panicked. He wasn't prepared. He didn't know what to do. How do you even hold a child? Was he going to cry? Was his own son not going to like him?

Marco was able to manage to carry him and fortunately none of that happened. The child was relaxed and calm.

**Star** and **Marco** watched as Star moved closer to play with Peter. Marco was still carrying the child and seemed to be a lot more comfortable. They watched the two talking like nothing happened.

"Hey guys!" Janna greeted as she peeked her head between **Star** and **Marco** and put her arms on both of their shoulders. "What are we looking at?" She asks.

"Uhh," **Marco** managed to get out.

The moment she makes eye contact with Star and Marco she says, "Oh my gosh, how did you bring your past-selves to the present?"

"Uh- pfft no wha-" **Star** tried to explain but Janna was not having it. "Tom! Come here quick!"

Tom ran over as Peter caught sight of Hugo, his friend, and escaped Marco's grasp. "What did I miss?" He said placing himself between Janna and **Star**.

**Star** laughs nervously. "Nothing! Noth-"

"Oh new faces, hi." He reached out to shake both their hands.

**Star** and **Marco** breathed a sigh of relief. Then Tom puts his hands in his pocket, grins and says, "So when are you guys from?"

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed this week's chapter. Reviews, follows, favorites and just basically taking time to read this story means a whole lot to me. I hope to chat with you guys next time!


	11. Chapter 11: A Ball to Remember- Part 2

A/N: This is going to be a bit longer than the usual. XD

Starco4everr: Thanks again!

Biancamanda16: ofc it's janna xd. plus she's very clever

Amu chan: hahahaha. oohhh yehh that would be awkward

Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy. I do not own it.

* * *

"Hey Nathan." Star greeted as she caught up with her new friend who was still at the buffet tables.

"Oh hey Estrella!" Nathan managed to muffle through a mouth full of food.

Starr looked at his face. "Are you already eating?"

Nathan put his finger up as he turned to face the other side hastily chewing his food. He swallowed then faced Star again. "I truly apologize about that but as you see a while ago there was a long line and-"

Nathan was interrupted by a chuckling Star. "It's okay." She took an h'orderves and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. "Shee!"

Together they toured all the buffet tables filling their plates up with all kinds of food.

"Okay, I think these are enough." Nathan said with two hands carrying a plate and his head carrying another. All of them were heaping full of food.

"What?" Star asked trying to balance her second plate on her head.

Nathan laughed. "I said we better go back to our table."

Star took the plate off of her head. "Uh, Nathan about that,"

"Hm?" Nathan raised his eyebrow, toppling the plate for a second.

"Um, well me and Mar-er Mateo were invited to dine with the King and Queen, at their table and I was thinking you would like to come with us?

Nathan thought for a minute then smiled, "Was I invited?"

Star's eyes looked to the left. "Noo. But I was thinking maybe you know, they'll let you. Plus isn't your uncle there.

"Estrellita." He said, calling Star the nickname he just made up a while at the banquet tables. "If you're invited then go ahead and join them. Besides, we'll still be seeing each other later and I don't think they have enough space for our plates."

Star smiled. "Fine, save me a dance?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Star together with her plates full of food walked towards the table. She had just said bye to Nathan who's table was closer.

On the table there was Ponyhead, her king, **Star**, **Marco**, Marco, Janna and Tom who seemed to be happily choking on something.

"Uh, is he alright?" Star set down her plates between the two Marcos'.

"I'm honestly not sure." **Marco** said.

**Star** crossed her arms. "He just couldn't stop laughing, keeps on saying the names we gave you were ridiculous."

"Hey I didn't say that." Tom managed to get out between laughter. "I said it was the most obvious names in all of Mewni."

"I'd have to agree with that." Janna laughed.

"Guys what're we talkin' about?"

All of them faced ponyhead suddenly remembering that she was there.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

* * *

Star looked around the ballroom. Everyone was chatting and some were still eating. She on the other hand, felt her dress get tighter. How wouldn't it? She just ate a meal for three!

She sighed wondering where Nathan was. He stood up a while ago and hasn't come back yet. 'He probably went to the bathroom.' She thought. On her right, Janna was teasing Marco, something about how his hairstyle made it seem like his forehead was bigger. On her left, **Marco** stands and clinks on his glass with his fork.

He clears his throat and says, "Everybody, I'd like to make a toast to my beautiful wife, my best friend, and my star."

"Very cliché Marco." **Star** whispers and **Marco** couldn't help but smile.

"In all honesty, the moment we met, I didn't like you. You were this wild crazy girl in my eyes. But then when you shared a part of your world to me and introduce to me so many amazing things I knew that I couldn't let that go. I couldn't let you go. I've always thought of things that I lack and then you came and filled that gap in my life to the point where I don't even remember that it was there in the first place. Slowly you became a part of me that I couldn't lose. Being with you gives me a sense of euphoria and fear as well because I couldn't imagine that euphoria being taken away." He shrugged. "I guess what they say is right, the people that you don't like at first will be the ones you do like in the end and I'm glad that it's you Star."

Star and Marco watched as their older selves look at each other lovingly. Then **Star** stands up, holds his hands and kisses him sweetly.

After that silent laughter can be heard from the Lucitors who were watching as younger Star and Marco's jaw fall to the ground.

As **Star** and **Marco** pull apart the crowd cheers and they blush and sit down. They continue to stare at each other until Star notices the two behind Marco who was facing her. She gives eye signals to her husband and saw how awkward the two were. They surely got carried away this time.

**Star** rubbed her arm, facing the ground, too scared to lift up her eyes. She felt weird. This whole situation is weird. The four went silent until the announcer announced that it was time for the king and queen to have their dance.

**Marco** stood up and handed his hand to his wife. **Star** took it and **Marco** led them towards the dance floor.

"So, do you think-"

"-that'll scar their memories forever? Yeah." **Star** finished for **Marco**.

**Marco** smiled sweetly and spun her around. He looked into her eyes and brought her closer to him in a hugged while still dancing. He sighed.

"This isn't part of the dance."

"I know." He replies.

They finished the dance and **Star** grabs her wand turns it into a megaphone and calls for everyone to join them.

Star's ears perk up and she immediately stands but then remembers something, she looks towards Marco and asks him if he would like to join her.

A blast was heard as **Star** conjures up a huge disco ball hung on the ceiling and turned the whole room into a club like room that reminds Star and Marco of the Bounce Lounge.

He thought for a while then replies, "I'll join you later."

Star sets out towards the middle of the ballroom but just before that she checked if Nathan was still at his table. Seeing that he wasn't there she continued on her way, dancing along to the beat of the music and meeting a few new people which she probably wasn't supposed to do.

Star felt someone tap her shoulder and when she turned around it was 28-yr. old **Star**, dancing as well. "Hey where's? Ma-er Mateo" she asks then to herself she whispers, "Damn it."

Star replies, "I really don't know, he said he'll join me later but I have no idea where he is."

"Mommy, Mommy!" a small voice says, interrupting **Star**.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Can we dance?" Peter asks.

**Star** takes Star's hand, "Sure sweetie, but would it be okay with you if your aunt Estrella joins us?"

Peter nods his head as they formed a circle and danced around.

Star felt a bliss swirling inside her. The feel of little Peter's hand in hers is unexplainable. Plus he is so adorable with his blonde hair, brown eyes just like Marco's and a cute small red bow tie.

It was about an hour later when Star decided to get a drink. Feeling hot, she gathered up her hair to one side and caught sight of Marco pouring punch in his cup.

"Hey, um" She wasn't sure if calling him out was a good idea. She honestly wasn't sure what to say after 'Hey Marco.'

Marco looks up and meets Star's eyes. Star felt something heavy drop in her chest as they stared for a while before Star breaks eye contact by looking at the table pretending to look for snacks.

Marco's eyes return to the table as well, continuing to pour punch in his cup. Every once in a while his eyes would glance at Star.

Silence crept as the two stood there finding things to 'do' to just stay at the table.

Star inwardly groaned as she took a grape, put the whole thing in her mouth and chewed rather violently, letting all her frustrations out.

She sighs and says, "Marco."

Marco hears this and looks at her, surprised that she used his real name but nonetheless happy to hear that from her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you-"she pauses. "Can we talk about this? I mean yeah this whole thing is awkward and confusing, but," she looks at him, "do we really have to be this awkward as well? This situation's already stressful enough and I can't stand the thought losing my best friend too."

Marco looks down on the ground, "I-"

A loud sound thundered through the ballroom as the doors were forcedly opened.

All looked towards the door as in came a group of armed monsters and leading them inside is their leader and his comrade, two septarians who long haunted the kingdom of Mewni and the minds of those who encountered or heard of them.

"I'm sorry." He said as he dropped the corpse of a royal guard on the floor. On his other hand was the sword that had the blood of the said guard. "We, had a little issue."

* * *

A/N: i'm sleepy. Thanks for reading, 'til next time, bye!


	12. Chapter 12: That's Why I Said It

A/N: I think i may be late, i'm not really sure. It depends on your timezone. Anyways I'm happy to be back here and i hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. I miss the show, anyone with me?

Starco4everr: I hope so too and thank you!

Amu chan: That is called pride and confusion, my friend xd

**_Disclaimer_**: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy. I do not own it.

* * *

**Star** froze, his yellow eyes bored into her very soul. They were familiar yet brought back memories of the past that she already buried deep inside her mind.

She'd hoped this day would never come and yet prepared for it from day one.

His face was calm as he observed the whole crowd with an air of dominance ending his gaze faced towards the queen herself.

"Surprise!" He grinned.

**Star** regained her composure, "What, may I ask, is your business here?"

"Had some practice I see," he replies. "Well, you see here your Majesty, we shall take your kingdom and you'll be on your merry ways. How's that sound?"

**Star **laughed dryly, "You know how this'll end."

The lizard shrugged. "Worth a shot is it not."

"Will you really not change your mind?"

He handed out a signal to his guards. "What a stupid question."

"I know." **Star** said as she blasted the lizard at the same time as Moon casting a resistance force field and Tom setting a fire border. "That's why I-" As quickly as **Star** blasted the spell, the lizard held out a wand which glowed a very eerie green and fired out a spell of his own.

**Star's** eyes grew in shock, "No." she muttered.

"Ah, I see you recognize this little thing." He grinned once more. "I got it from a certain someone I know you're very familiar with."

* * *

"Toffee's alive?" Marco screamed as Janna's commands to the people boomed through the room.

"Uh yeah. Look we'll talk later, for now we have to assist people to the second entrance but if it is compromised then assist them to the back corner of the room. Take Star, I'll meet you there." **Marco** informed him as he looked back at the situation that was happening. He pat Marco's back then ran.

Marco held on to a tablecloth as he looked around. "Star!"

Star stood there with a blank expression. She was supposed to see if she could help out when Toffee pulled out his weapon.

"Star!" Marco called as he grabbed her shoulders. "Let's go, we need to assist the people to the second entrance." He says as he grabs her hand and tried to move but to no avail. Star was standing solid where she is.

"Marco, my wand."

"I know Star it's missing but we'll look for it later." He says as he tugs on her hand and fails to pull her.

"No." She points towards Toffee and Marco follows the direction. "I know where it is."

Toffee was holding a wand. It was her wand. Well, it looks like her wand but it was all gooey and dark green. Star looks to Marco, eyes full of fear yet determination behind her brown contact lenses. "We have to get it."

"Star, no-"

"If we get it we can help them! Toffee wouldn't have magic to defend himself and we would get the upper hand!" Star yelled.

"Star, calm down. If Toffee has magic then how do you think we could get the wand? Star, everyone who could help us is busy. We'll have to help them first and protect the people before we could fight them that's **Star** and **Marco's** strategy. This is not the guests' fight."

Star thought for a while, nodded and allowed herself to be pulled. Marco was surprise when he heard Star chuckle.

"Um, care to explain?" He asked while still running.

"You sounded like a cheesy movie."

Marco smiled at Star's sudden laugh. It's a wonder to him how she could notice the little things in this whole mess.

Star and Marco noticed that the crowd was being regrouped at the corner of the throne area. Suddenly the second entrance opened revealing more of Toffee's army.

Everyone began pushing one another, desperate to get as far away from danger.

**Marco** joined by River, the knights and Star and Marco as if a force of habit, created a line of defense.

Star heard a magical spell behind her and when she turned around, Moon was in her butterfly form, hovering in between the two groups, each hand holding up a barrier.

Star faced Marco, "You ready?"

"No." He laughed. "You?"

Star smiled and shook her head as well as they both faced the enemy, running head on into the battle.

* * *

"Ah!" **Star** screamed her hand over her face successfully countering Toffee's spell with her wand.

She looked towards her opponent. Concentrating on her magic, her cheek marks began glowing faintly, "Mega Narwhal Blast!"

Toffee moved to his left dodging the whole attack. "Is that all you can do?"

**Star** gritted her teeth in frustration, she's been blasting spells for a while now and Toffee's really starting to piss her off.

One spell, then another, three spells, four spells, all of them counter attacked.

"Ughhh why won't you die!" **Star** squealed, the last spell draining her as she fell to the ground.

Toffee laughed slowly walking up to her, "I'm afraid that is impossible my queen,"

**Star** looked up and stared into his eyes as well. She smiles. "I'm afraid so too."

Suddenly Toffee is engulfed in red fiery flames as Tom put full force on him.

"How's that?"

"Just right, now could you just leave do that for the rest of our lives?" **Star** asked standing up.

Tom gave her an 'are you kidding' look. **Star** grinned, her cheek marks glowed once more and she fired her fifth spell.

* * *

Marco slid back, the friction of his shoes and the floor eventually stopping him. He spun, grabbing a chair and using it to hit the monster's sword leaving him open for Marco to punch him on the jaw.

"Well this is unfair," He says as he drops the remains of the chair on the floor. "No one told me to bring swords."

Marco takes a breather while he looks over the fight. **Marco** and River were teaming up on a huge monster. Pony was flying around blasting any monster she sees with her horn while Janna began tending to the wounds of those whore injured in the confusion a while ago. Around them was the barrier that was the only thing dividing them from the monsters.

"Star." Marco remembered. 'Where is Star?' he thought.

On the far right corner, Marco spotted Star dealing with another one of those lizard thingies. She seemed to be struggling, holding up a metal bar as a defense to the lizard's sword.

He ran towards her, being blocked by monsters twice. In both times, the opponent ended up receiving a blow directly to the face.

He lifted up a heavy wooden stick he found on the ground from one of the broken tables and swinging it like a bat, he hit it square on the top of his head.

Marco stared at it wide-eyed as the monster collapsed on the ground. "He's not dead, is he?" Marco asked Star with shock in his eyes.

Star shook her head. "Septarians don't die just like that." She whispered. 'When did Marco become so strong?' She thought.

Marco smiled attacking his best friend with a hug. He was just a happy she was okay. He hugged her tighter than he normally would.

When he opened his eyes, a monster was going directly at them. He spun Star around so that he would be at the receiving end.

Time seemed to slow down as he closed his eyes once again waiting for the attack. He was reminded of Star in his arms. She was warm and her hair was surprisingly soft. When the attack did not come, he heard a voice.

"Star is down!" Older **Marco** says holding up a sword. The monster that was supposed to attack them was on the ground, blood came out from his mouth.

"Wha- what?" Star muttered in shock.

"Go inside the barrier now!" he commanded as another monster was running up to them.

The two nodded as Marco took Star's hand and ran. Just as before they entered the barrier, Marco felt Star's hands slipping away.

"Star?" He looked back to see Star being held hostage by a monster.

He tried to reach out to her but the he felt something sharp pierce his arm. On his peripheral vision he could see Ponyhead being shot by a dart and going down as well.

He looked towards Star whose hand was reaching out to him. He looked at his arm and saw the same dart stuck to it. "Shit." He muttered. On his left Moon gets shot as well, ultimately leading to the vanishing of the barrier. As Moon fell, River ran to her but he was tackled to the ground by a monster, then another, and another.

All of a sudden Marco felt dizzy and his vision blurred. His legs began to give way as he slowly collapsed to the ground, his hand, trying to reach Star.

* * *

A/N: Can I get a hero and a friend? thankshu and until next time.


	13. Chapter 13: Estrellita

A/N: I feel like almost all guy-girl best friends fall _in_ love. Its kinda cliche now but Starco will never get old. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Starco4everr: Thank you.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney Channel show created by Daron Nefcy. I do not own it.

* * *

"Star?" Marco called out.

He was in some sort of black room. He could see clearly, it's just that everything is black.

"Hey."

Marco turned to see Star behind him. She was smiling brightly and her eyes, for the first time in a while, agreed with her mouth. She had a crown on her head and was dressed all fancy.

"What's with the crown?" Marco asked.

Star looked confused. "You're wearing one too, you know."

Marco looked up as suddenly he felt weight on his head. He raised his hands and was able to grab a crown, lowering it to his front. "But-"

When he looked up again, the person in front of him was now Jackie, she too was smiling brightly. "Hey Marco."

Marco looked around and spotted Star walking away. He ran to her and grabbed her hand.

Star turned to face Marco but instead of her beautiful blue orbs, they were replaced by dull purple ones. She was now wearing her usual sea-green dress. A crown was still on her head.

"Don't leave." Marco whispered.

Star smiled sadly and squeezed his hands. She moved closer kissing Marco on the cheeks.

"No."

* * *

Marco opened his eyes to see a spear pointed directly at him. The tall giraffe monster who was holding the spear seemed to notice that he was awake.

"Marco?"

Marco looked at Star who was being held by a huge frog-like monster that looked like buff frog, but it wasn't. This one looked meaner. "You're here." Marco said silently.

Star was disheveled and had visible rips in her dress as well as a few scratches and bruises. She looked in pain and her eyes screamed in distress. She was tired, Marco could sense it.

He turned his head slowly to observe the situation. They were gathered up in a huge circle shape while the guests could be seen on the far corner, being held as hostages.

Pony was in a bright blue crystal bird cage floating of the ground, unconscious. Moon was unconscious on the ground as well. Both out cold because of the same dart that pierced him, Marco guessed.

Star was on Marco's right and on Marco's left, Tom was frozen on a huge block of ice which weirdly, wasn't melting. He had a look full of fear in his face which made Marco even more afraid because if anyone could scare a demon then they would be able to scare him.

**Marco** on the other hand was on the ground, conscious, but seemed to be injured.

And in the middle, was **Star**. She was on the ground, lying unconscious before Toffee. And in Toffee's hands were the two wands. In his right hand was a gooey green version of Star's and the other was cleaner looking. It had morphed into wand whose circle bell was engulfed with a red-purple flame. Its wings were of a swan's and its handle was a bone. Connecting the handle to the bell was a black butterfly and its crystal was a yellow diamond.

He looked down at the unconscious **Star**, eyes full of disappointment, "Well I guess this is game over then."

"But my,-"

Toffee blinked and lifted his gaze to the brunette Star.

His yellow eyes glowed as he grinned. "Your what my dear?"

Star shut herself up, realizing that she was still in costume as Estrella. Toffee didn't know she was young Star, or did she slip up?

Toffee chuckled shaking his head and walking towards the panicking 14 year old. Marco watched as Toffee with his arms behind his back went nearer and nearer, close enough to feel Star's breath as he observed her closely. Everybody's gaze followed to where Toffee was heading.

Toffee moved back . "Your wand, my dear Estrellita?"

Star's eyes widened as she recognized that look in those eyes, that calm manner and that, that nickname, that nickname that was used by only one freakishly charming, orange-eyed demon since she had used the name Estrella.

"Nathan?"

Toffee laughed out loud, "I really had you fooled didn't I?" Toffee wiped the tear out of his eyes and faced Star once more, still with a smile. "But that wasn't the only time I've fooled you Star."

"You know who I am." Star said trying to put all the pieces together. It all started to make sense.

Toffee nodded. "You," he faced the right to where Marco was, "and him."

"And you have my wand." Star's voice quivered. "We're the only ones who knows it was lost and you couldn't have just stumbled upon it, the chances would be rare."

Toffee nodded slowly affirming Star and ushering her to keep going.

Star looked down on the ground, not believing what was happening. "That vortex, that day, when I was practicing magic. I thought I had caused that, but I couldn't, I couldn't have, because-" She looked up to Toffee with tears brimming her eyes. "because it was you."

Toffee sighed. "You are a clever girl." He lifted his hand and patted Star on the cheeks, allowing his fingernail to scratch it before leaving her face. "Just a tad slow." Star winced in pain as she felt the nail digging into her skin.

He turned and began walking back but then turned once more to say, "For the record, I only wanted your wand." He lifts the wand and shakes it mockingly as a drop of blood fell from Star's wound.

Before Toffee could move any more, he was met face to fist by **Marco** leaving a very noticeable bruised. **Marco** had escaped for a while using all his strength left before getting dragged back by the monster who held him captive.

As Toffee fell, so did the two wands. Star tried to reach for it but she was still restraint. She tried to wiggle herself out of the monster's grasp but he was too strong, and she was too drained.

Toffee stood up quickly grabbing older **Star's** wand. But younger Star's wand fell a bit farther from his reach.

In front of Star's very own eyes the wand was picked up. But it wasn't her hands that did it.

It was Moon's. No one had noticed that she had woken up during all the commotion.

She stood up as the wand change its form to a beautiful staff, very regal and fitting for a queen. She faced Toffee and with one swish of the wand, she quickly blasted his wand out of his grasp.

"I call the darkness unto me,"

The wand glowed. All stopped and looked up to the situation.

"From deepest depths of Earth and sea"

Toffee watched calmly as Moon's cheek marks began to glow.

"From ancient evils unawoken."

Moon's eyes began to well up with tears, horrifying memories haunting the undaunted, aiming the wand to Toffee's heart while **Star** awoke with her eyes still adjusting to see the situation.

"Break the one that can't be bro-."

Blood came out of Moon's mouth. Time seemed to stop as Moon's eyes met with her daughter's. Tears were starting to blur **Star's** vision.

"Mom?" Moon smiled bitter sweetly as she collapsed on the floor revealing an arrow piercing her back.

**Star** rushed towards her mother, stumbling on the way. "Mom!"

No response. "Mom?" She shook her again but had the same result.

**Star** felt something crack inside of her as she stood up, facing Toffee, eyes and cheek marks glowing. "You." She whispered in a hostile tone.

On cue, a wave of white powerful magic radiated from **Star's** body as all of a sudden all the monsters were frozen in place.

Her eyes returned to normal and she looked at a frozen Toffee with eyes full of violence. She turned around and went back to moon, tears falling on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking time to read this. Until next time, byee!


	14. Chapter 14: It's Time to Eat!

A/N: hellooo people.

Starco4everr: thank u

**_Disclaimer_**: Star vs. the Forces of evil is a Disney Channel Show created by Daron Nefcy. I do not own it.

* * *

Star stared at her hands. All was well except for her left ring finger nail. It was bruised and still hurt when touched.

She had gotten it from the fight yesterday after she was restrained by one of the monsters, after Marco was shot.

She tried to wiggle her arms free but ended up hitting it on a metal bar behind them when she was flailing.

It was also yesterday night when she got the wound in her face. Toffee's yellow eyes observing her eerily flashed in her head and she shivered. The wound was quite deep when the battle finished she had to put a gauze to stop it from bleeding. The blood that came out was only a little amount but it was continuous which made it worrisome.

She had just finish showering when she sat on the side of her bed. Her body ached as her mind spun. Star had no trouble falling asleep given that she was physically and mentally exhausted.

On the walls of the room were pictures of a younger 28 years old **Star** with pony. Some were of her and Kelly and some were of here and Marco.

This was her old room.

Star saw memories splattered across the room. Some she is familiar with and some she isn't.

She walked towards one picture she seemed to have no memory of. **Star** and Star stared at her hands. All was well except for ring finger nail. It was bruised and still hurt when touched.

She had gotten it from the fight yesterday after she was restrained by one of the monsters, after Marco was shot.

She tried to wiggle her arms free but ended up hitting it on a metal bar behind them when she was flailing.

It was also yesterday night when she got the wound in her face. Toffee's yellow eyes observing her eerily flashed in her head and she shivered. The wound was quite deep when the battle finished she had to put a gauze to stop it from bleeding. The blood that came out was only a little amount but it was continuous.

She had just finish showering when she sat on the side of her bed. Her body ached as her mind spun. Star had no trouble falling asleep given that she was physically and mentally exhausted.

On the walls of the room were pictures of a younger 28 years old Star with pony. Some were of her and Kelly and some were of here and Marco.

This was her old room.

Star saw memories splattered across the room. Some she is familiar with and some she isn't.

She walked towards one picture she seemed to have no memory of. **Star** and Marco looked 18 which probably explains why she doesn't recall it. They were at the beach back on earth and behind them were their parents, Moon, River, Angie and Rafael.

Star smiled. They looked like they were ere having fun having barbecue.

Star's smile turned into a frown as she moved towards a full body mirror. Beside the mirror was a table. Star hovered her hand over her wand.

It was back to normal. Back to what it looked like before with half of the amber crystal still missing.

She brought it in front of her as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She bends down lowering her wand to her toes. Then whispering something inaudible she brought her wand up to her head.

When she opened her eyes she was still visible.

"Hmm she said this would happen."

She walked towards the door and opened it. "I hope this works," she whispers to herself.

Star got out of the room. Casually walking down the long hallway. She is wearing one of Star's old outfits she had lend to her. It was her green dress with rainbow coloring in the middle.

She continues moving through the hallway as she encounters one of the helpers.

The two just kept walking straight and when Star was far away to not be heard she smiled, "Whew, well I guess it worked."

Feeling good about herself for finally casting a spell that worked, she continued on her way.

She went down to the ground floor and made a right turn. She looked up the sign and written on it was the word 'Infirmary.'

She turned the knob and opened the door slightly, peeking inside to see who's there.

She entered the room slowly, nurses were walking around tending to the patients. Most of them were from last night.

She glided towards the end of the room where a gold door is shut close.

She looked behind her, checking if anyone will see her. She entered the room and closed the door. The two people in the room looked towards her and suddenly stood in a defensive position. Eyes moving around looking for the one who opened the door.

'Oh right' Star thought. She lifted her wand and pointed it too Star's eyes drawing an imaginative infinity in the air with her wand.

**Star** blinked. Her eyes finally seeing Star who was standing in front of her. She dropped her defensive position and River, who was sitting beside the bed whispered, "Pumpkin what is it?"

**Star** turns around and looks at her father. She gives a signal to Star and Star hesitates for a while but Star urged her. Star does the same thing to River.

His eyes widen to the point that they look like they were about to pop-out. He stands on his chair and points.

"Honey there are two of you! Well the other one is younger, but still!"

**Star** chuckles, "Dad calm down. This is past me" she wraps her arm around Star. "Toffee brought her here, it was all part of his weird plan" **Star** explains waving her hand in a weird way.

River slowly climbs down his chair and walks carefully to the girl.

He rubs his beard as he narrowed his eyes.

Star moved back a little.

"If you really are my daughter," he says and stands straight, still narrowing his eyes. "Then, tell me, oh dear girl, who is my worst enemy"

**Star's** eyebrows raise questioning her father's ways while the other chuckles. "Pfft, I know that. It's Tobbit the annoying corn stealer monster."

River stands quiet for a while still looking down at Star.

Suddenly he wraps his arms around her in a forceful bear hug that almost knocks Star backwards and starts to cry, "You know me so well!"

"Dad!" **Star** scold. "You said you were okay with the monsters."

River lets go of Star and speaks to **Star**, "And I am Pumpkin." He turns and walks to his chair. "Just not with him, that son of a Tobbit." He murmurs.

**Star** rolls her eyes and faces Star who had gone quiet.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, the doctor said she wasn't hit in any vital parts so she should be fine, given that she's stable." **Star** assured.

Moon looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her face was calm and her body looked relaxed. She had a few bruises here and there. On her right arm she also had a cut, a cut that reminded Star of the one in her face.

"Where's Toffee?"

After all the years of putting up a calm face for the public, fake smiles, white lies and all that, Star had been good at hiding her fears and feelings. And this time, she hid it well too, however Star saw a trace of fear in her eyes which weren't a good sign.

"Toffee," She faced the side, "escaped."

"Oh."

"We still don't know how but he and a handful of monsters somehow managed to flee our grasps." **Star** sighed. "We were already so close."

Star gave her a comforting pat. "Hey, you will catch him next time, don't worry."

"Thanks." **Star** looks above the 14 year old to the clock. "It's almost noon, why don't we have lunch at the garden?" She smiles.

Star nods and once again **Star** looks over her. "Dad how about you?"

"No thank you sweetie." He chuckles. "Someone has to wait for your mother to wake up."

"Alright then, I'll just send some food." **Star** says as she leads Star out of the room and River waves them goodbye.

"Take care Pumpkin! Oh, and you too Pumpkin!"

The two Stars set out for the garden, chatting along the way and suddenly stop talking when a helper or a royal guard passes by.

Star breathed in the intoxicating aroma of the enchanting roses. Pausing to take one out and put it in her hair, making sure she took out the thorns.

In the short distance Star could see a small covered area whose roof was held by pillars that had vines growing in them. In the middle was a table complete with a candle light and a rose in a vase. The table had all sorts of food, one of them being nachos. As they neared the area, Star could see two people fighting behind it.

"Marco!" Star called out.

**Marco** looked towards her as Marco dove into an attack with his katana but ultimately failed when the older one simply side stepped.

"Ow." Marco groaned as he fell to the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that." **Marco** said offering a hand to Marco and helping him up.

"Come here, it's time to eat!"

* * *

Thanks for taking time to read this!


End file.
